


Tapestry - Prologue: Characters

by RoeDusk



Series: Tapestry - Prologue [1]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeDusk/pseuds/RoeDusk
Summary: The Character List I made myself for reference.





	Tapestry - Prologue: Characters

**Teams**

Sarutobi

\- Jiraiya

\- Tsunade

\- Orochimaru

 

Jiraiya Nishi Yuhi

\- Minato Mikoto

\- Kato (+Konmaru) Kushina

\- Shibi Hizashi

 

Minato

\- Obito

\- Rin

\- Kakashi

Kato

\- Ibiki

\- Tenchou Hyuuga

 - Yemon

Mikoto

\- Asuma

\- Aoba

\- Sugi

 

Kakashi

\- Naruto

\- Sasuke

\- Sakura

Asuma

\- Shikamaru

\- Chouji

\- Ino

Kurenai

\- Shino

\- Kiba

\- Hinata

Guy

\- Neji

\- Tenten

\- Lee

 

 

**Birth Parents + Kids**

Hiruzen Sarutobi + Biwako = ? and Asuma

 

Nishi Yuhi + Shinku = Kurenai

 

Shikuro + ? = Torune

Mikoto + Fugaku = Itachi and Sasuke

Hizashi + Gen = Neji

Hiashi + Uzume = Hinata and Hanabi

Shibi + Utami = Shino

Minato + Kushina = Naruto

 


End file.
